Nice Distractions
by sparrow5
Summary: Karigan is depressed, the love of her life is getting married soon, but not to her, so what happens when Fastion steps in and lends a hand?
1. Propositions

(Set just before blackveil)

Karigan was walking down the vast corridor. She was late; she had received an invitation to yet another ball. (She was getting very sick of them but as she was a Knight of the realm she was forced to attend). This time though, she did not wear a ridiculous outfit, she wore a simple dress, (her father had sent her one on finding out about her being a Knighted) and even so, it looked stunning on her. A page bowed to her as she entered the hall. She looked around her, spotted a corner and headed for it. She would just stay in the corner, as she headed towards it Fastion (coming out of nowhere) took her hand. "Ahhh, my lady, would you care for a dance?"

Karigan rolled her eyes "sure, however do you not have a certain King to protect?"

"He can wait, I am not always playing the roll of weapon"

Karigan smiled she had never thought of Fastion as anything other than a weapon.

"I thought you looked a little forlorn, is the ball not pleasing you?"

"No… I mean yes, wait… its just the king, you would know" she knew he knew.

"Oh, well I am always here, for well… _possibilities" _

Karigan grew stiff, maybe… well she did need a distraction, and Fastion always made her feel _happy, _she tucked the information away, she would think about it later. The song ended and Fastion led her off the floor near the entrance.

"Thank-you lady karigan for that wonderful dance, I however must depart, I'm on duty soon" before Karigan could react, Fastion planted a kiss on her cheek and slid away leaving a very shocked looking Karigan.

Karigan lay in her bed thinking, the ball had not been a total loss, and she liked Fastion's proposition, (she blushed here) he WAS very good looking, and strong. Her aunts would like him, he had wit. She suddenly realized one thing, THE KING, she hadn't thought about him since seeing Fastion earlier that evening. Now that was a good thing, she thought smugly.

I know its short but its my first try at writing a fanfic and I would love some help, and I know I kind copied that one DANCING WEAPONS, however it was not finished so… yer what o you think?


	2. Alton back? why?

Karigan sighed; she had hardly gotten any sleep last night, yet here she was training with her favorite teacher, Drent.

"C'mon put your back into it let me see you working hard!"

Karigan rolled her eyes; ducking Drents singing blade at the same time.

" Gods, girl your playing like a lady!" that's it she thought.

" MAYBY BECAUSE I AM A LADY" she threw down her sword and marched straight out of the ring leaving a dumbfounded Arms Master. She was in a foul mood, and it DEFINATLY wasn't "that time of month". She sat down at the breakfast table and stared at her plate.

"You know, staring food down wont make you feel any better" Karigan looked up in surprise as Fastion sat next to her, fully attired in his weapon black that hugged his muscles sooo nicely… of track. "Hallo Fastion, I didn't expect you here" (however she was thinking about him)

"Well no one does, I was just wondering how you fared, from last night…" she smiled remembering the soft kiss…

"I am fine, however about your offer, well umm…"

"KARIGAN, KARIGAN," Mara rushed up to them quite out of breathe.

Karigan turned, "yes what's wrong?" Mara huffed for a few seconds then, "Alton's back from the wall!" Karigan stood, turned to Fastion, "Sorry, well talk later kay? I'm really sorry but I've got to go."

Fastion stood nodded and walked away.

She zoomed down the hallway sowing down just in time to turn a corner. Alton's back! Alton's back... why? Karigan stopped running, why would he be back? She reached the castle doors and flew outside. She stopped, turning trying to find a certain green rider… there! She raced down the walking and called him. " Alton! I can't believe your back!"

He just smiled and hugged her. "Karigan, you look so different, tell me everything that's been going on, I feel like I've misted out on sooo much!"

They chatted as the walked Alton's steed to the rider stables.

Why? Karigan thought, why would he be here?

Do you like? Its short again but… I will post more. Tell me if you loved, hated or liked it please!


	3. Musings

Fastion walked down the corridor that led to the weapons rooms. He fell onto his bed; it was 2.00 in the morning, damn shift. He shifted his head so that it fit comfortably on the pillow. _Karigan…_ Gods she was beautiful, more a goddess. He would take her over Lady Estora any day. He smiled, she had said yes! She had actually agreed to start courting. Even though they might not get married it did not matter! He loved her dearly; he had loved her ever since he saw her. But the King, King Zachary, had loved her also. Fastion had seen it, he had know that it would never be however.

What was she thinking! Her and Fastion! Her rider friends would laugh at that!

What had she been thinking! Oh well, at least I'm distracted; I'm not thinking of Zachary any more! That's one good thing

Next morning…

Zachary watched a Green rider with beautiful flowing brown hair exercise her horse. _Karigan… _he loved her but could not have her. He was crushed. Why, and he had heard that she was with another man? Who? Was it Lord Alton, he new they were close… he sighed and returned to his paper work.


	4. Hate Hate

Karigan walked over the soft pasture. Alton was to meet her here... where was he? "Karigan sorry I kept you waiting, you have no idea what I just heard, it's about you. Apparently you're courting a _weapon_" the way he said weapon- as if it was absurd- made her blood boil. "How do you now it's a rumour?" she asked defiantly. "Its not true is it? Karigan?" he sounded stunned. "Err, well...yes kind of..." "Who?" "Fastion" she replied guiltily- hang-on I'm not guilty... am I? "Your joking, aren't you?" he looked so hurt- "Alton I-" "No, I don't want to hear it!" he swung away fuming Karigan sighed "Great back to hating me!"

Alton kicked the cupboard- how dare she! She was his- or was she... he hadn't actually _claimed_ her. He made a face. Had he had to? He defiantly was not expecting someone else in her life to beat him. But there was. _Fastion_. He hated the name. With a groan he fell back on the bed.

Karigan walked into the mess hall. She smelt the delicious aroma of bacon, pancakes and tea all at once. Yum! Walking down the aisle between two tables she overheard Garth talking, "He was really mad, told me to get lost as soon as I walked in. Seriously don't cross his path, you'll get a glorious big bruise." She sighed; Alton just had to get over it!

Zachary banged his fist on his desk; he had just been given a humongous pile of paper work. "Fastion?" a shadow detached itself from the wall- "yes sir?" "Please deliver these letters to Captain Mapstone, they are to be delivered immediately- do you understand?" "yes sir" Fastion slid from the room. "Ah..." the king stared at the paper work in front of him. Suddenly he stood desiring a walk.

Just as Karigan sat at a table (with a plate loaded with food, I might add) a green foot run up to her out of breath, "Sir Rider Karigan?" he asked hopfully. "yes?" Karigan said brissilng with anoyence, "what is it?" "I've a letter for you from your father Stevic-" " yes, yes thanks" before he could say a word she grabbed the letter and practically ran from the room.


	5. love

Karigan sat on the bench in the gardens. The letter clasped tight in between her hands. Finally she opened it.

_Kari,_

_I have not received anything from you in awhile, so I assume all is well. Your aunts wish you well, however there is the matter of marriage. They want to see you married before its too late. I have enclosed a list of certain, possibilities._

_Love, Stevic_

_Umm…_?

She sighed; they had been making that demand a lot lately.

Zachary made a circuit of the gardens. As he was all most finished, he spotted a green rider on a bench, not to far away. He smiled. _Karigan… _ he hurried towards the bench feeling elated.

"Karigan, how nice to see you" he watched amused, as she jumped up, bowing.

"Your majesty! I didn't see you there, with your permission, I will take my leave"

"Must you go? It is really a nice day" she hesitantly sat back down.

" Now, Kari, how have you been?" she stiffened

"Fine, sire. Have you enjoyed your day?"

"It would have been better with you" she jumped up again hissing,

"Zachary stop it, I'm trying to get over you, and you're not helping!" he frowned.

"I promise, I will find a way to be together. We will be happy, I promise"

"Don't bother, because believe it or not, someone else has made me happier!" and with that she ran off.

He frowned again, _Who?... _

Karigan ran straight to her room pushing past servants and nobles alike. Why did he have to make things hard? He just had to waltz into her life and make a mess!

Why?

She slammed the door to her room, breaking down into a fit of tears. He made it so bloody hard!

Fastion walked into the rider wing, being inconspicuous. Stopping before Karigan's room he knocked. There was a small shuffling noise then,

"Who is it?"

"Fastion" he called back.

The door flung open and Karigan came out, it was obvious she had been crying.

"Are you alright? You look like you've been crying" Karigan just stood at the door

"ohh, Fastion!" she hushed him inside ready to tell him all about it.

Laran stared down the hallway; she had just seen Karigan rush to her room in tears. Then minuets after, Fastion had called in for a visit. A distressed looking Karigan had ushered him inside.

"Hmmm…" she would get to the bottom of this.

Hi guys I know I do short chapters; I haven't had much time sorry!

Review ASAP


	6. Chapter 6

Fastion sat on Karigan bed; she had just finished telling him about the King and how hard he made her life.

"Don't worry, Kari. All will be ok, in time." She looked up at him

"Do you think so? I mean, he will keep trying"

" I know so" as he said this, he slid of the bed, "I must go"

Before he left, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, which made her blush,

"Goodbye"

"Bye Kari" she followed him out, he slipped in the shadows one way, and she walked the other.

Zachary sighed, life was unfair. All he wanted to do was be with his love, however now she no longer loved him. Who did she love?

"Fastion, follow Karigan. I want to know she is safe"

"With pleasure sir." Zachary frowned, he was probably making a mistake, but at least she would be safe.

Hi guys, its been a while. Short chapter, but when I get enough time I will right one, I'm having some trouble right now. Please review, and give me ideas on the next chapter. Oh, and yes, I know I copied DANCING WEAPONS I stated that In the first chapter, kind of. Sorry if you don't like that, oi thought it was a great idea.


	7. wheres everyone going?

_-Lord Matthew Milton_

_-Sir Finchley_

_-Lord Kingston_

_-Lord Jitter_

Karigan looked at the last four names on the list. They all sounded so _boring_ and _old._She threw the sheet down and found a clean piece then, after finding a pen, started writing.

_Dear father,_

_I'm sorry to say this but I cant except any of these gentlemen. Please just give me time to decide on my own, after all this is **my** marriage were talking about, not yours. _

_Love, Karigan_

She read the short message over a few times, she did not want to sound in denial, even though she was. A last look at the letter then she tucked it away ready to send after she had had lunch.

* * *

><p>Alton looked out his window. Through it he could plainly see the training grounds and rider stables. " As I was saying Lord Alton, the King wishes you to depart with the letters soon. However he said you should stay for at least a week, for some well-reserved rest."<p>

" Thank-you I will indeed, tell the king I will leave on the 22nd in exactly a week."

The kings' sectary bowed low, " I will take my leave." the door closed softly, shutting out all the noise in the corridor.

* * *

><p>Karigan looked at Condor, Condor looked back. "Trying mental telepathy I see…" Karigan jumped as captain Mapstone strode towards her leading her own gelding.<p>

" Captain! You surprised me."

" I did didn't I? Now Karigan I need you to deliver a message, Kings orders. Its only a short errand so you wont be away to long."

Karigan sighed, she really couldn't be bothered. " Where to?"

"oh, just to Sithtone, it's a small town to the north. The lord there is to receive a royal audience."

" The kings leaving the castle? Why?"

"Apparently something about Eletian camps around the country side there. Actually I think you might go with his envoy, I mean he is dealing with Eletians…"

Karigan rolled her eyes; yes she was the Eletian _expert_.

" I'll get ready to leave I guess."

* * *

><p>So I haven't updated in ages, but I need a few more reviews first. So if you want me to update then post. I want to know what's good, bad or ok about my story.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Karigan woke up with a start. She was scared and disorientated, what made it worse was as soon as she opened her eyes a face was in view. Later Karigan would have laughed to herself, for that face was Mara, waking her up, for it was time to leave. Karigan had said her good byes the night before. To Fastion, Garth and the captain, she would have said it to Alton to, but he stormed off. "Bye Karigan, I will see you in a few days." Mara turned and buckled Karigan's last strap. " Don't run into any more trouble and avoid Eletians!" with that she slapped Condors backside lightly starting his trot.

Fastion walked down the corridor at a fast pace. About three steppes behind him were three other weapons dressed in there usual black. As they reached the kings study they slowed then stopped at the wooden door. Fastion knocked.

The door opened slightly, then more openly. " Sire, the weapons you sent for have come…"

" Let them in." The room was quite bare save 2 bookshelves lining one wall and a desk at the center, behind which stood King Zachary. "Sire,"

The king turned and nodded to a page who slipped out the door.

"Fastion, Mi-Mi, celesta and bright. Excellent we may proceed." he sounded stressed.

" As I told you before, Lord Blackstone moved to Sithtone three years ago. He has been governing very well and reporting frequently. In his last report he states that a large number of Eletians have been sited quite near the city. I will be going there to attempt to communicate with these Eletians, no matter what, however I need an envoy, I was thinking just weapons, however it occurred to me that we would need Rider G'ladheon, for she has had the most contact with Eletians. Any comments?" the four weapons hesitated then bright spoke up, "sir, wouldn't it be better if we had two or three green riders?" the king looked up, he seemed to be thinking about some other matter for he did not answer straight away. " Very well, two will suffice, perhaps Rider Brenton? Yes that would do well." He lapsed into silence again.

" Wooow, Condor don't go so fast when I least expect it!" Karigan laughed as her braided hair flew behind her. She was at least an hour away from the nearest town so she was enjoying her freedom and so was condor, running at the speed of light. "ok, ok, stop its almost lunch time and I'm starved!" she slowed to a trot to cool her stead off then halted under the shade of a huge willow tree on the side of the road. Just as she started to take her feet out of the syrups Condor started to trot again, " Condor! What are you doing?" she yanked softly on the reins but to no anvil, she tugged harder until she was throwing all her weight into the pull, but he still tried to pull away. "What's up? Stop it!" she managed to stop him, but to great risks of falling right off the back of him. " Condor, you're being an idiot. Stop it now! Why are yo-" she stopped mid sentence, he was trying to tell her something, what was it? Karigan leaned over so she could see condors' eyes, "what is it? Is something wrong?" he flicked his head indignantly then started moving again. Karigan stopped trying to stop him, as she felt he knew something only riders horses knew. " Fine… I guess I can wait an hour or two… " She looked behind her, wandering what just happened.

Alton looked at his bowl of porridge. What to do today? Hmmm… he looked up as a group of ten silent weapons filed into the room and onto a designated table. He watched feeling his emotions boil, what did she see in those people?

He ground his teeth, he had to get out of here!


End file.
